A Night With Two Brothers: A Borgia Short Story
by Avalon Medieval
Summary: After being forced into a loveless marriage to 13 yr old Gioffre Borgia, vivacious Sanica of Aragon becomes restless as well as reckless when she is tempted to spend a night with two of the most powerful, yet dangerous men of Rome; Juan and Cesare Borgia, her husband's very own brothers. Warning – Obscene graphic sex, no incest.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note** - My short story is a mix of Showtime's the Borgias and the real life Borgias. It takes place shortly after Gioffre's wedding to Sancia on the pretense that Sancia was a virginal bride. In real life rumor has it that Sancia betrayed her husband with Juan and Cesare. There are also rumors that Cesare might have murdered Juan in a jealous rage over Sancia. Even after Cesare murdered Sanica's brother and caused her imprisonment, she still remained close to Cesare and agreed to his wishes by raising Lucretiza's illegitimate son; the Roman Infant.

**Warning** – Graphic Sex, Intoxication, and a hint of Vulgarity; please do not read if this offends you as I will not change any part of this story.

Sancia rolled her eyes trying hard to ignore her boyish husband as he tapped his fork to the beat of the dancers. This was a serious performance and like always he made play of everything. Sighing out loud not carrying who heard her irritation, she thought to herself; it was to be expected, he was a child and children played. They thought light of everything including marriage and her newly wed husband was no exception.

Across the long regal embellished table of extravagant food and expensive wine sat Cesare and Juan, her husband's older brothers. Both of the young men were engrossed in the dramatic performance paying no mind to their new sister-n-law. Sancia's eyes rolled over Cesare's lean body drinking the sight of his masculinity. How easily she could imagine lying beneath his dominating wrath while running her fingers through his thick chestnut-colored lengthy locks. The thought of his firm butt cheeks pumping milky fluid into her core made her squeeze her legs together, the mental image conjuring real physical torment. _Gods_, he was breathtakingly gorgeous with fathomless dark eyes that seem to pry into one's darkest thoughts when he gazed upon them. It was rumored all through Rome that Cardinal Cesare Borgia had been blessed with the Devil's Insight and could read one's thoughts. Sancia giggled just thinking of what his reflection would be if he was to read her thoughts now. In fact she wished that he would look her way so that he could see her true desires and maybe he would give her just what she needed and that was a real fucking, not like the ones she received from her kid husband who ever now and then as if obeying a chore would roll over on top of her and stick his tiny shaft in and render a few pathetic humps until he fell limp. No, what she needed was a real man; a man like Cesare or his equally handsome brother, Juan. She thought, her eyes now glued to Juan as he sipped from a golden chalice filled with French imported wine. Now Juan was a man not to be angered. He was known for his quick temper and violent outbursts. She had heard that he had killed a groom boy once just for stepping in his path on a bad day. While Juan possessed a raw temperament, the same could be said about his sexual appetite.

Juan licked his lips with the aroma of wine still upon them. Sancia glared greedily at Juan's tongue as it stroked his bottom lip wondering what it would feel like for that moist tongue to plunder her feminine folds. He would not be idle or gentle; he wasn't that kind of man. He would ravish her petite body until the point of climax and then impale his steel in her as if she were a mere tavern wench. She had heard too many whispers among the serving maids and knew exactly the kind of sensual brutality he liked to inflict upon his sexual victims, but she did not mind. The thought of being pinned down and tortured sexually by Juan excited her to the point of wetness.

Crossing her legs hoping to soak up the bit of dew that had seeped from feminine folds, she glanced back at her husband who was now beginning to yawn. The style of music had changed into a slow soothing beat. Lucretzia, from across the table at Cesare's side where she all too often was, smiled at Sancia to bid her goodnight. It was well past midnight and many of the other ladies had already retired, but not Sancia. She knew what occurred after the women and holy men dispersed; aged wine, naughty dancers, and illicit trysts in dark corners.

"You look tired Dear, perhaps you should retire." Sancia beamed prettily at her husband who was obviously forcing his eyes to remain open.

Gioffre glimmered as if thankful for her suggestion, but said "Are you sure? You won't be mad?"

Damn, she hated it when he made her feel like his mother! In truth Sancia was not that much older than her husband in years but based on a maturity level, she exceeded the thirteen year old Gioffre by at least ten years. She had been forced by her father, the King of Naples, to wed the Borgian whelp for the good of the kingdom. Being the bastard daughter of a moody king, she knew better than to rebel instead she bowed her head and married the Pope's youngest son.

Still faking affection Sancia replied in the sweetest voice she could muster, "Of course not My Love, I could never be angry with you." Evolving into a sterner tone, she continued "Now off to bed with you."

Giofffe gladly leaped to his feet and dashed off without even a kiss on her cheek. Sancia shouted over her shoulder "And do not wait up!" At that Juan glanced in her direction suspiciously. Boldly holding his gaze, Sancia smiled thinking, _Yes dear brother-n-law, we are two of a kind. _

Sancia's eyes were glossy but her demeanor seemed a bit too frisky. It was obvious that the young woman had overindulged in this evening's wine supply, Juan thought to himself. Juan returned her bewitching smile while focusing on her overly full lips. More than once he had pondered what it would like to kiss them and from the looks of her drunkenness, tonight might just be the night.

"Stop eying your sister-n-law Brother" Cesare grumbled as a scantly dressed dancer bounced by making sure that her short costume floated up just enough to reveal her naked buttocks.

"I can't help it, just look at her. Look at her voluptuous curves and those big lips just begging for a dick to suck dry." Juan said to Cesare ignoring the flirtatious dancer. From the gap between the dancer's legs she probably had been over-sex leaving her feminine muscles too loose to pleasure Juan.

"And she has one to suck, our brother's. You know, her husband." Cesare growled trying to sound sincere all the while fighting a sudden ache in his groin. Sancia was too naturally provocative for her on good. Tonight she wore an alluring shade of scarlet, the seductive gown low-cut, almost revealing the tips of her perky breasts, and exceptional snug. She donned her onyx locks free cascading to her slender waist and shapely hips. Her flawless face was free from powder and other beauty enhancers as she had no need of it; she was a rare and exquisite natural beauty with long sooty lashes, blood-red velvety full lips, petite nose, and slender cheeks.

Breaking the spell a serving wench separated Sancia's attention as she refilled her chalice. Sancia could feel Cesare and Juan's eyes upon her. Finally she had captured their attention and she was not about to let it go. She had never had any man in her bed and she had meant that as she did not consider thirteen year old husband a man. For once in her life she wanted a real man between her legs and her husband's brother were just the men for the job. At night she had heard the lusty sobs and pounding of sweaty flesh as she hide outside their bed chambers and listened to the whores they lured home. Many a nights she had fingered her cunt raw as she spied imaging that she was one of those wenches. She knew she was missing something, something that her impotent husband could not grant her, but his brothers could.

_ But which one? Which one would sink so deep into debauchery to sample his own brother's wife?_ Cesare was a less likely candidate, not that he was too holy but because he was a gentleman and respected his family. Cesare loved his little brother; there was no doubt about that. He had more tolerance for Gioffre's and Lucretzia's endless immaturity than one could imagine. While Cesare was reverend that did not mean that he did not indulge sexually. He enjoyed his share of women but his trysts were more discreet than Juan's. Cesare liked noble women and virginal maidens as to Juan's salacious taste in street whores and tavern wenches. Juan's appetite did not cease at smutty women as there were occasional scandals of rape ever now and then, something she had never heard about Cesare. It seemed Juan had a slight perverse affliction but the rumors of rape did not bother Sancia as the maidens were peasants and peasants were put on earth to serve the needs of their wealthy masters….and besides, she could not imagine any woman in their right mind saying no to the stunning eldest Borgian.

So back to the question of which brother to pick, then a sly obscene thought arose from the depths of her venereal-entangled mind; why not both? _Yes, both of them at one time._ More than once she had heard them share a house maid or a kitchen girl who had been lucky enough to catch their attention at the same time. The two always in competition would settle their arguments by sharing her so that neither won nor lost. It was a way of keeping the peace.

The thought of both brothers thrusting into her petite body at once rendered a bit of fear mingled with forbidden desire. The other women lived through their joint wrath, so could she. She just needed to be drunk enough to handle them both.

Knowing they both eyed her, she twirled her tongue slowly and sensually around the rim of the chalice before gulping the entire contents in one gulp. Smashing the empty container to the table, she drew her knees into the chair and thrashed her head back causing her long midnight locks to bounce, then she wrapped her arms around her knees, glared sultry in the brothers' direction, and sucked in her bottom lip knowing the inviting gesture would stiffen the two half drunken men.

"Would you look at that, our sweet sister-n-law needs a good spanking." Juan whispered to Cesare while glowing at vivacious Sancia.

Cesare did not glow nor did he smile, he appeared serious, almost too serious. "She is teasing us. She doesn't realize what happens to little girls when they taunt men like us."

By this time the Pope and his mistress Giulia had retired eager to be free of prying eyes. The entertainers had ceased dancing and were now engaged feeding wine to the wealthiest of nobles. Some of the maids had turned in their aprons and were now on their knees behind closed curtains.

A dancer sashayed up beside Juan who waved her off, he was too intrigued with sister-n-law to bother with a woman that he could have any other time of the day. "No Cesare, I think she does realize it and wants it. Let us indulge her wishes. Together."

Juan's lewd suggestion tormented Cesare's innards. Sanica was indeed overflowing with sex appeal but she was also his little brother's wife. Cesare, trying hard to think straight from the intoxication of too many bottles wine, tried to sound reasonable. "She is a child. She can't handle the pair of us. We would only end up hurting her."

Juan smiled with a glint of vulgarity, "Then let us play for a bit and then enjoy one of the dancers after the game."

Cesare nodded his approval before downing another goblet of aged wine. He needed to be drunk so that his conscience would not plague him with guilt.

Juan called out in voice oozing of sleaze, "Come here Sweet Sister and join us for a private performance."

Sancia leaped to her feet like an excited child. "I thought you would never ask!"

Juan took Sancia by the arm and escorted her down the hallway. Cesare motioned for a petite serving maid with voluptuous breasts and whispered in her ear. She nodded her head with enthusiasm and raced toward the bar as Cesare left in the direction of Juan and Sancia.


	2. Chapter 2

Inside the private guest-chamber Sancia reclined on a double chaise made of velvet. Juan sat in a matching chair to her close left with Cesare sitting on the end of her chaise. He was sitting with one leg on the floor with the other sprawled out by her legs. A five person bed adorning royal red satin sheets lined with fluffy pillows was off to their left. A bar flowing with wines and strong ales was to their right. In the center of the room was a marble floor, a place for private performances and dances. The regal room had been painted a deep red trimmed in gold with the ceiling one large mirror. Fresh long-stemmed red and white roses in golden pots decorated each side of the room.

"Close the balcony doors" ordered Juan to the pretty dancer who had just laid three bottles of open wine on a marble table in Sancia's reach. "Why, don't you like fresh air?" Sancia asked sounding a bit confused as she glanced toward the open balcony doors into a vast array of stars; the night was enchanting, moonbeams spilled over the fresh roses on the balcony adding to the sensual allurement of the night's astrosphere. Juan sneered "No, the night breeze will blanch away the scent." "The scent of what?" Sancia asked, now completely confused. Juan glanced at Cesare and chuckled huskily as if darkly amused with a secret joke, "You will see Inexperience One" he gloated.

Sancia shrugged her shoulders as the scantily dressed performer closed the doors and started to blow out some of the candles leaving just a few in the center of the room and several by Sancia. The candles flickered flame-licking the flesh of the bodies in the room illuminating a sensual kind of gleam.

One of the male dancers entered with the tiny-boned serving maid who wore an unnatural shade of blonde in her hair, probably sun bleach, from the main room. Both were slurping on half empty wine bottles and laughing as if one had just whispered a lewd joke. A tall man with long curly red hair followed carefully closing the main door behind him. Sancia instantly recognized the man as one of the musicians.

Sancia inhaled the contents of her goblet as the maid and the two dancers begin to dance a slow stimulating pace to the soft lulling tune of the musician's flute, whom had vanished in a dark corner.

"So this is what you boys do for fun?" Sancia snorted as Juan refilled her goblet with wine. Juan's reply was a silent smirk. Cesare reached for an odd bottle of brew and handed Sancia a small shot glass trimmed in gold. "I already have a goblet of wine, thank you." Now it was Cesare who smirked smugly, "Use your wine to chase this down." Sancia sniffed the strong brew and squinted her dainty nose from its overbearing odor. Cesare and Juan laughed at her reaction. "Let's play a game."

Sancia beamed up, "Finally something other than stare at sleazy dancers!"

The trio laughed and joked as they engaged in a dice game. The winner of each brief game was to choose a player to swig a shot. Of course Juan and Cesare teamed up on Sancia causing her head to spin within minutes.

By the end of the game Sancia knew if she was to stand that she would probably crumbled to the floor within seconds. Sancia had never drunk so much in her life. She glanced at Juan and Cesare, both glared at her with sultry glassy eyes and wicked smiles. She had seen the pair intoxicated numerous times before but never this far gone. They eyed her like a wolf stalking a tender fawn. They wanted her and she wanted them. The look in their reflection boasted of utter desire, the kind of look that her husband had never bestowed upon her. Now cackling hysterically, she was glad that Gioffre never had looked at her like this because the sight would only make her laugh in his childish face and he wore such a tender heart on his sleeve.

"I think she has had too much to drink" Cesare muttered to Juan watching Sancia in a fit of giggles for no apparent reason. Juan nodded his head in agreement "Or maybe she thought of something funny?" "Maybe" Cesare replied and then to Sancia "Come on, it is past your bed time. You should retire to your bed."

Sancia quickly sobered and crossed her arms sighing in a childish huff. Pouting her lips she rebelled, "Only if you both come with me!"

Like a viper's strike, Juan's groin flinched with desire. "We cannot go to your bed because something bad might happen…"

Now playing a coy game, Sancia batted her sooty lashes and purred sensually, "I think not bad but mesmerizing."

"Are you sure about that?" Cesare asked as he refilled all three goblets with wine.

Sancia accepted the goblet and reclined back on the comfy chaise with a sultry smile etched upon her full lips. "I am positive."

Cesare smirked cockily and spoke in a low warning tone, "Just remember you asked for this, so do not cry later."

"I won't." Sancia promised as Cesare inched to her side with a goblet of wine in his hands. Sancia pretended not to care about Ceare's nearness and kept her face glued to the dancers. Sancia's heart pounded so hard that she was afraid Cesare could hear the beats. He was not even an inch from her side; his long leg touched her's, a strand of his lengthy hair mingled with her own, her flesh avariciously soaked up the warmth from his body. Fighting the urge to look into his handsome face, she inhaled absorbing his scent. He smelled of a subtle mixture of sweet wine and mint. She recognized the mint scent; it was a type of soap Roman men liked to use to wash their hair with.

With her shoulders, back, and neck unreasonably inflexible and her delicate fingers curved in a nervously ball, Cesare elbowed Sancia in a mischievous manner and said "Relax Little Bit, I do not bite unless I am having sex."

The tension between them instantly melted. Sancia covered her hands over her mouth trying to repress a burst of puerile laughter. It was not often one got to see the youthful side of the Cardinal. He was routinely serious and busy with the matters of the Papacy. She liked this side of him and hoped that in the future that she could see more. She batted her long lashes and seized his gaze now fully composed and pouted flirtatiously, "But I like biting."

Juan motioned at the dancers then flopped down on the other side of Sancia. He noticed their siren behavior and grinned. _This was going to be a night to remember._ She was so easily seducible, just a seductress waiting for an awakening. And yes, he would awaken her and more. After tonight she would never be satisfied with teenage quickies, her body could crave carnality and lascivious binges. Timid Gioffre could not give her what she wanted. She would return to him and Cesare more and more until they tire of her. And then she would either teach Gioffre how to pleasure her or be forced to find another to salt her lust.

The dancers and the maid begin to glide about encircling the trio as they reclined in the chaise. The dancers moved in a slow sensuous motion, their steps sleek and smooth. The dancers performed much better than the maid who had obviously had too much to drink. As the three entertainers encircled the Borgias, they begin to slowly undress until they were completely nude.

Now the dance had become entertaining. Juan smacked the dancer on her beefy rear radiating a loud fleshy sound. She moaned a lusty sob and straddled him slapping her plump meaty breasts across his face. Juan leaned his head back enthralled and lowered his arms to his sides as the dancer imitated the motion of sex in his lap. She swayed her slender hips back and forth creating a sensuous rhythm, her breasts jounced with the motion as she rubbed her unclad genitals against Juan stiffness. With each frontal jolt Juan would bite at her erect nipples. As she rocked, she unbuttoned Juan's tunic and ran her finger tips across his hairless chest.

The maid mocked the dancer in Cesare's lap. Jealously began to creep into Sancia but was halted and forgotten when the muscular dancer crawled between her knees and begin to stroke himself. Sancia laughed perversely pleased with the man's wanton self molestation.

The music was soothing, the atmospheres sensual until Juan grabbed his dancer by the throat and forced her to kiss Cesare's maid. Sancia's heart skipped a panicked beat but quickly lulled when the two brazen women displayed mutual felicity. Sancia sputtered a giggle at the two pairs of breasts, one huge and the other petite, in her face as the women were leaning across her to kiss. To Cesare she joked, "So which do you prefer big or little?"

Cesare bit the bottom of his lip as he replied dryly, "Yours".

Sancia laughter faded when he pinched her breasts roughly.

"I thought you can handle it?" he asked Sancia as the maid continued to grind her genitals on his lap.

Sancia glanced down at Cesare's groin area. He was still wearing his holy robes as to Juan who had allowed the dancer to undress him all but an unbutton tunic. Through the velvety texture of Cesare's garments, she could see his pleasingly plump organ swelling. Sancia forced her eyes to his face fighting the evading spasms in her womb. "I can and I will. You forget I am married to a Borgia."

Before Cesare could reply, Juan broke the women's kiss and pointed to the center of room, and then joined the conversation, "Sancia you are married to a Borgian child. This is your last chance to back out. What will happen here is not for children."

Sancia's answer was a girlish peck on Juan's lips as if playing a teasing game. Juan glanced at Cesare who winked back. Juan smiled and reclined his head back to watch the dancers. The female dancer was sitting spread eagle in a chair with the maid kneeling between her legs, face down. The only time her head came up was to exalt as the male dancer rammed her from her backside.

The Borgian trio watched the orgy patiently for some time enjoying the aphrodisiac show. It was late and most of the people downstairs had already passed out. Only those oozing with insatiable vitality, like Juan, Cesare, and Sancia were still awake and vibrant.

Like a sneaky predator, Juan ran his had down Sanica's frontal until he found her nipples. They were hard and in desperate need of suckling. He caressed her breasts gently and ever now and then pinched the tips of nipples sternly. Sancia breathing quickened as the warm in her womb flourished. Her husband had never fondled her breasts_. Heck, he rarely even undressed her._ Most of the time he would just pulled up her night-gown and limp between her legs.

Juan used his free hand to feed Sancia wine. She sipped it greedily. "Now drink from my lips" Juan demanded and dipped his tongue into the sweet nectar and ran it over his lips leaving them dripping of wine. Sancia eagerly obeyed by licking and nibbling very soft and slowly.

The entertainers continued to copulate leisurely as if avoiding climaxing. Cesare leered sadistically at Juan and Sancia as they kissed, licked, and drunk from each other's mouth. Sancia's siren nature made it easy to bring her to new levels. After she matured a bit she would make one hell of a lover. One of these days Gioffre would thank him and Juan.

As if on queue Cesare leaned over and pushed Sancia's gown up as she grazed on Juan's tongue and lips to find her without undergarments and wet, extremely wet. He smiled perversely and he reached for his brother's hand and placed it on Sancia's hairless mound. Juan moaned in his throat as he sunk his tongue deep in Sancia's mouth as Cesare continued to explore Sancia's moist threshold. Using his middle finger he parted her slippery folds and immersed to his knuckles. She was perfectly tight. Cesare knew she needed a bit of widening before she could accept his size so he slipped in a second finger and began to thrust in and out while massaging her sensitive button with his thumb.

Sancia replied to Cesare's arousing evasion and started to arch her hips as an invitational gesture. Juan pulled slightly away from Sancia's mouth but kept his tongue at the tips of her lips and lured his brother's face into a three-way kiss. Sancia took turns swapping her tongue in and out of each of the men's mouth. Excitement fluttered in the pit of her belly, Cesare's and Juan's idea of foreplay was more than any woman could hope for.

Sancia suddenly jerked when she felt Juan steep his finger inside alone with Cesare's.

Cesare broke the kiss and withdrew his fingers to her disappointment. She feared that her lack of feminine width might discipline the brothers' appetite and she did not want that. She wanted them unrestrained like they behaved the many nights she had spied from outside their bed chambers.

To Juan Cesare chuckled, "Our brother is smaller than we thought." Juan joined Cesare's amusing demeanor and withdrew his exportation.

"What are you two talking about?" Sancia asked in a huffy tone.

Cesare made a gesture with his eyes and Juan went to get something from the other side of the room. While he was gone Cesare tugged Sancia's gown over her head. He eyes flowed over her silky body as firm medium size breasts spilled into his hands. "You are perfect" he said pinching the tip of dark nipple.

"Too bad my husband doesn't find perfection in me." She rebuked in a saucy voice.

Cesare scolded her with an overly rough pinch, "He is young now but in time he will."

Juan returned with a pipe and placed it at Sancia's lips. "What is this?"

Juan shook his head and in a coaxing voice as one might use when breaking in a wild horse, he slyly replied, "Just inhaled."

Sancia puckered her lips around the pipe and inhaled. She broke into a coughing spell as the brothers laughed. "What is that for?" She asked as the brothers took a hit. Cesare answered her as Juan placed the pipe back into her mouth. "Just inhale it. You need this."

Sancia inhaled deeply. This time she did not cough instead her head felt faint and her heart began to pound. Hot blood churned in her veins.

"This is so we won't hurt you." One of them said, but she wasn't sure which one. The room was spinning, her mind whirling with a narcotic effect. "I feel so good" she exclaimed in a slur.

Finally the fornicated performance evolved into a sexual frantic frenzy with the dancers wailing out and thrashing ferociously. Juan tossed the pipe onto the floor as Cesare turned Sancia toward the climaxing dancers. The man began to pant as he jacked himself off into the mouth of the female dancer. Sancia envied the wench watching the girl's mouth overflow with the creamy nectar. The vulgar act sent heated waves into her womb. "I want that" she purred tugging at Cesare's robe.

"And you will have it." He slithered allowing her to untie his robe.

Juan snapped his hands with ascending supremacy. The dancers and the musician quickly left the room leaving the naked maid who crept off to the side of the room.

Cesare stood and tore off his robe and allowed it to fall to floor leaving him naked. Sancia's eyes roamed his masculinity from his muscular chest down through this taut abdomen to his enormous erect shaft. "Oh God" she cried out gapping at his size. She was so entranced by Cesare's vigor she failed to notice Juan who had begun to stoke his own mass which matched Cesare's engorged status.

Propping one leg on the edge of the chalice, Cesare snapped his finger as if ordering a servant to a chore and pointed at his male organ. Sancia sank to her knees and crawled like a temptress to his feet. Juan reclined spread eagle on the chair to watch the intimate display.

Sancia took her time running her tongue up and down Cesare's sleek shaft making him slippery with her spittle. With one hand she stroked him and with the other she manipulated his testicles.

"Swallow it" Ceasare commanded with his hands resting on his slender hips.

"Not yet" Sancia purred imitating the early sex act she had witnessed early. The sultry dancer had taken her time on the male with a kind of pleasuring torture.

Gripping his male head, she encircled her tongue around the rim of it and flicked her tongue back and forth tantalizing his hypersensitive meatus.

"You are quick learner" Cesare praised her.

Finally she decided that she had baited him enough and gobbled his full length hungrily bobbing her head in a deep thrusting motion. A bit of his male nectar seeped from his tip down her throat. It tasted like a creamy salt making her crave more. She inhaled vigorously as she bobbed so that she could smell his musty scent.

Juan had started to masturbate himself to her rhythm. The maid took this opportunity as her queue and crawled on her knees to Juan's feet. Whimpering like a dog in heat, she begged with her eyes for a taste. Juan motioned with his index finger for her to jump on while making a calling sound like one might do trying to coax a dog to come to them. The maid pulled her long blonde hair to one side and buried her mouth onto his groin. Juan enjoyed the escapade but kept his eyes glued to Sancia devouring Cesare. It was his secret sick fetish, he liked to see his brother get off with the woman that he was about to ravish.

Cesare motioned to Juan who shoved the maid to the floor and joined Cesare and Sancia.

Sancia ensnared Juan's shaft and deep-throated him at the start. Juan felt his organ swell thicker inside her mouth; it was obvious that Sancia had turned him hotter than the maid had. Sancia sucked in slow motion up and down grinding her lip-covered teeth at his bulb, slurping back up, and then flicking her tongues in circles around his head making sure to pop as she came off of him and then back down in a rapid plunge. Ever now and then, she would trade out with her hand and lower her head to sap up the sweat from his testicles.

Cesare sank to his knees to spread Sancia's legs apart from behind. The maid came to his side and handed him a goblet of wine. He drank most of it in one gulp and the rest he poured on Sancia's buttocks showering her cranny and seeping into the genital area. She was a flush of pink, the color that boasted of a mildly used sheath. Cesare fancied that, he despised undressing a beautiful woman only to find her womanhood stained mousy or peppery; the markings of overindulgence. Sancia's was far from overused with its rosy hue.

Cesare fondled her saturating the wine's syrupy nectar before bowing his head to sample her salty feminine meat. He inhaled deeply with each thrust of his tongue relishing her sweltering scent. His nostrils flared, his impulse throbbed with excitement and anticipation; _how he loved the scent of a woman's juicy fruit._

Sanica swallowed lusty sobs as her clit hardened from Cesare's invigorating penetration. She could feel his tongue exploring her entrance; feel his hot breath on her thighs causing her abdomen to burn. Sancia quickened her lapping of Juan's lush shaft taking his entire length into her throat with each mouthy thrust. She felt Juan began to shiver and knew he was on the verge of climaxing but to her disappointment he ripped a hand-full of hair almost lifting her to her feet.

She bit her tongue to keep from crying out. Cesare stood and joined Juan who forced her mouth back onto Cesare. She caught on to the game real quick by taking deep throaty turns on the brothers. As she sucked and licked and nibbled at the heads of their shafts, they began taunting her with vulgar suggestions. The obscenity aspiring from their lust-written lips inflamed her loins. The raunchy suggestions were things that she had never dreamed of, almost utter filth but she liked it. She liked thinking of herself as a sex slave obeying their every fantasy. They were two of the most powerful men in London; with one word they could have a person executed and not even be asked why. Armies, killers, madmen, you name it; they all feared them. Peasants as well as noblemen bowed to their every command. And not one but both of them were now bowing to her sensual needs.

By this time the maid had sprawled unto the chalice and was tantalizing herself as she eyed her masters' lecherous ritual. Juan watched the maid for a few minutes before pulling Sancia to her feet. The intoxicated girl staggered a bit before Cesare plucked her off her feet and tossed her onto the bed. Juan kneeled on the floor and jacked her legs apart. Tearing into her flesh, Juan ravished her with his tongue; sucking, biting, licking doing everything possible to make her squeal in delight.

Cesare crawled over Sancia's quivering body, straddled her chest, and lowered his shaft into her mouth while Juan spread her folds wider and ran the width of his tongue up and down her full length. Twirling his tongue as he fingered her pulsating inner meat causing her to break free of Cesare and cry out in sexual torment. Juan saw her stomach muscles rippling and felt her tender parts swell. "Cesare" he called out like a sly whoremonger up to no good.

Cesare turned to Juan as he thrust two fingers in her creamy core and dug out a sample of what was to come. He tasted it as if he was a thirsty beast and then he crammed his fingers back in for a second helping. This time he offered it to Cesare who slurped it from Juan's dripping finger.

"Make the bitch squirt" Juan snarled as he feed Cesare.

Cesare switched positions with Juan. He shoved her legs wide and growled "Keep your legs open."

Juan pinned Sancia's hands over her head as Cesare impaled her with one brutal thrust that smacked the crown of Sancia's crevix. Sancia wailed from the painful entry. Cesare and Juan snickered. "Sounds like she could use some more" Cesare winked at his brother who drifted off to reload the pipe. To Sancia he asked with his voice on the edge of a smug chuckle, "I thought you said you could handle this?" He remained inserted her but was stationary.

Sancia decided not to answer reaching down to tantalize herself hoping to lessen the bursting sensation from Cesare's width.

In Juan's absence the maid crawled over to Sancia and watched while Cesare forced his full length deep into her core and then grinded ever deeper as if trying to open her up. Sancia thrashed her head back and forth yipping like a hurt puppy until Cesare freed half his length from her. Sancia reached up to accept the pipe eagerly filling her lungs with the intoxicating aroma rendering a soothing narcotic effect that took the edge off the splitting pain.

Juan reclined to a smoke break intent on watching Cesare pound Sancia into a dripping mess. Cesare started with deliberately slow strides content on making this a very long night. He tantalized her lust-swollen button with his finger as he rode her with a sensuous rhythm. Sancia moaned and muttered never feeling such delicious sensations in her life. Cesare was magnificent; there were no words to express the power of his thrusts, the vigor in his passion. Sancia arched her hips meeting each one of his potent thrusts.

Instigating a new game, she reached for the maid who was leering at Cesare's sweltering abdomen muscles as he swayed causing his muscles to ripple. The maid bent her head to Sancia's mouth and ran her tongues around the edges of her lips before kissing her. Juan felt his shaft harden and began to rub himself.

The maid then crawled over Sancia's face facing Cesare and while Sancia tongued her from below, she lowered her breasts to fall on Sancia's belly and licked her feminine button. After each powerful thrust, Cesare would slip from Sancia's core into the maid's mouth and as he plunged back into Sancia, the maid would returned her affections back to Sancia's quivering meat and then back to Cesare and so on.

Juan swore under his breath, the sight arousing him to the point of limited self-control. He had finally had enough and returned to the scene with a goblet for his brother. Juan flipped Sancia over to her a kneeling position and sank into her with ferocious unrestrained impalements. The maid took the empty goblet from Cesare who had sprawled out under Sancia's face. The maid returned and joined Sancia in satisfying Cesare. One sucked while the other licked.

Juan slammed hard-driving hips into Sancia for what seemed eternity before he slowed his pace. Still in motion, he spread her cheeks apart and spat into them. Now thrusting his hips a little harder, he slid a finger into her second hole twirling as if trying to loosen a tight grip. He felt her feminine muscles clinch and knew she enjoyed it.

Juan motioned for his brother who grabbed Sancia by the throat as Juan withdrew. Like a rag doll, Cesare plopped her down onto Juan who was sitting on the bed and spat onto the head on his shaft.

"There is no need for that, she is wet enough" Juan muttered as Sancia bounced up and down on him hard and impaling, her breast bouncing into his face as she played.

Cesare chuckled lustfully as he ripped her cheeks apart and drilled deep into them. Sancia opened her mouth to cry out but Juan had already buried his tongue inside her mouth muffling any sounds.

The two brothers rode her hard with expertise taking turns on her now raw holes. They had switched so many times that she had forgotten who was where. She shook her head trying to fight the erotic haze but there was no use, she was too far gone. She throbbed everywhere, her nipples ached, she needed release so desperately that her mind wavered among delirium. "Cesare! Juan!" she called out in a begging torment. She had both of them in her, plugged in every entrance and she still couldn't climax but it was near. She felt it lurking from somewhere deep inside.

Cesare was now pumping himself in her front and Juan from her rear. Cesare held her eyes for a second before kissing her. He was so tall that he had to bend to reach her mouth. She liked that, having to look up and not down like she had to with Gioffre.

Juan grunted and swore from behind. He tended to be rougher with her compared to Cesare who while at points in the orgy had pump her brutally but at other times, he had been more passionate and amorous. She was sure that Juan had torn her with the violence in his lust; she just could not feel it while wearing the mask of intoxication. She knew when all of this was over that both her holes would be gapping and bloody. By the time the brothers had finished their bestial-like assault on her body she wouldn't be able to screw for a month or more. She flung her head back determined not to think about the downside of this night. Cesare pinched her nipple hard as the maid slithered in and occupied her lips.

Cesare had an up-close view of the young women as they kissed. He could smell their wine-coated warm breaths. Sweat dribbled off the tips of Sancia's nipples and onto his chest. He ran his hands across her breasts massaging the perspiration into her sleekly flesh. Sancia's feminine muscles clinched with each thrust clutching his meat threatening to squeeze his essence from his core before he was ready to expel. He had been fighting eruption for the last half hour and now with Juan's thrusting shaft, in which he felt through the flimsy skin barrier, adding to the manipulation of his own shaft, he knew he would soon fall prey an orgasmic fate.

Sancia was not sure how long the orgy had lasted. She had faded in and out of ecstasy that she had lost tract of time. Sweat poured from Juan's flesh onto her back spreading around to her breast and then dripping onto Cesare's chest. The musty smell of sweat lingered throughout the entire room. She now understood why Juan had ordered the windows and doors be closed. She inhaled as deep as she could, the odor filling her lungs making her scorch with lust. Juan slammed in from behind biting her neck and digging his nails into her flesh. Cesare drilled into her matching Juan's savage rhythm. What she had been working for was on the verge of peaking. She could feel it growing and swelling inside her womb flourishing down her inner tunnel. The blood rushed to her head. She shivered deliriously. "YES! Oh God YES!" she cried out raking her nails into Cesare's shoulder.

"Come on Baby" Juan hissed from her backside.

Closing her eyes and squeezing her butt cheeks, she grinded down onto Cesare. Cesare stilled his rhythm and arched his groin upwards with Juan still plowing into her backside. As she began to squirm, Cesare licked at her lips as she opened them wide to expel an orgasmic cry. Just as she climaxed, Cesare seized her throat and squeezed blocking her airway. She climaxed longer than most, so long that Cesare feared that the taboo act would result in strangulation. Finally he felt her surge, the hot milky fluid slime down his shaft seeping between her folds and unto his testicles. She had blanked out the moment he released her windpipe.

Not even a second later she came to her senses. Now with this added hotness of nectar alone with her tightness, Cesare could not longer withhold. Tearing her from Juan, he flung her up against the wall literally knocking the breath from her lungs, shoved her legs over her head, and impaled her full length. The maid fell to Juan's feet as Cesare rendered sledge-hammer blows into Sancia. The merciless act only last a few minutes before Cesare's heavy breathing evolved into moans, his handsome face giving into distorted erotica. In a violent thrust, he ejaculated filling Sancia with his scorching semen. She bit into his neck as he slowed his rhythm into a slow rock until every bit of his seed had been spun.

Cesare withdrew but continued to hold her up against the wall with her legs spread wide for his brother as Juan meshed his meatus into the outer part of her still dripping sheath. Using the tip of his shaft, Juan massaged her button with his brother's essence in a twirling motion until Sancia wailed out for more. Juan accommodated her by slamming deep into her core.

Juan bucked wildly into the wet mess; his hard-driving hips causing his buttocks to flinch with every thrust. He felt like a virile stag and she his tied-up mare with Cesare pinning her down for him. As a child he had loved to watch the horses breed. He remembered his favorite part being the entrapment and restraining of the mare. She would buck as if she did not want it but Juan knew she really did. After watching the stallion salt her good, he would sneak behind the stables and jacked himself off. _How many times had Juan imitated the primitive act since adulthood? _He smiled wickedly, he has lost count. Countless times he had torn an unsuspecting maid or plow-girl from her duties and tied her to his bed and reenacted what had inflamed his loins as a child. The only difference now was that Sancia was a willing victim. He grunted lavishing her usage. He loved every hard-working moment of the game.

"Juan!" she cried out.

_Yes,_ he thought, _keep on_. Drilling her with powdriving impalements until he felt her cum, he suddenly he jerked out of her. Cesare dropped her to the floor. Juan jacked his shaft with almost violent strokes with Sancia begging at his knees. Finally he erupted spewing into her avaricious mouth.

The maid could no longer resist, she lunged to the floor just as the creamy fluid was gushing from Juan into Sancia now full mouth. Sancia's face was covered by the time Juan finished expelling his lust. Willing to share, Sancia kissed the maid swapping the fluid into her mouth. Cesare and Juan watched as both of the women kissed with cream draining from their chins and down onto their sweaty breasts.

Salted, Cesare and Juan reclined on the chaise both with a bottle of wine and watched as the maid kneeled between Sancia's legs and brought her to her third climax of the night.

Exerted Sancia collapsed from over-drainage. Juan ridiculed her but Cesare came to her aid and lifted her into his arms. He gently laid her on the bed and stroked the hair from her face to behind her ears. She smiled sweetly. He returned her smiled and kissed her forehead softly. "Rest but do not go to sleep, I want you again." He whispered.

She faintly nodded her head. He came to his feet, handed her a bottle of wine, and then joined Juan who was screwing the maid in the floor. Sancia tried to watch the brothers ravished the Little Pretty but her vision had grown too blurry. Defeated she clasped her lips onto the bottle and suckled it like a baby bottle. She faded in and out, each time she'd take a gulp and then close her eyes. In the background she could hear flesh slapping and the pleasurable moans of the maid who was finally getting what she had wanted all night.

Sancia had laid there for what seemed hours until she heard the maid's pleasure melt into painful sobbing. Still lying on her belly, she turned her head while sucking on the wine and watched as Cesare and Juan carnivorously tore into the girl. Cesare pumped from the girl's rear with Juan drilling the front. The Borgian Brothers looked supremacy virile with bodies like Greek Gods. It seemed they were insatiable. Her loins slowly heated.

Sanica flip over on her back propping one leg up and spreading the other out. She tilted her head to watch the orgy. She tossed the empty wine bottle on the floor and with one hand fingered her sheath and with the other she massaged her nipples. The room reeked of body fluids and sex. The atmosphere was humid _or maybe it wasn't_, maybe it was just her body temperate. The more she watched, the faster she flicked her finger and the hotter she grew. The faster she stroke, the faster the brothers rammed the sobbing maid.

Without warning the brothers withdrew at the same time dropping the serving girl to the floor. She came to their knees as they stroked themselves. Cesare slowed his pace and grabbed a bottle of nearby wine and handed it to Juan who poured the contents into the girl's gapping mouth and on the head of their shafts. She gulped the wine with it spilling all over face and breasts and went from one brother to the other sucking, licking, and chewing. Sancia felt herself glowing creamy as she noticed both of brothers' knees almost buckling. They shivered and quivered jacking faster and harder. At the same moment both ejaculated milky white clods of fluid into the maid's face. She opened her mouth and like a starved beast,, she snarled consuming every bit of nectar that she could hold.

She collapsed from exertion into a puddle of cream, her hair clinging to her sweaty body, previous semen had crusted and caked to her thighs. The brothers laugh maliciously as they squeezed the remainder of cream from their tips. Juan kicked at the maid but not enough to hurt her, just enough to try to wake her but she did not move. She was gone for the night. The brothers chuckled low and menacing as they urinated on the bedraggled maiden.

By this time they had noticed Sancia who was about to climax. The brothers rushed to her and sank to their knees and dipped their tongues secularity drinking her nectar as she flowed.

Breathlessly she collapsed. She heard one of the brothers hit the floor with a satisfied moan but she wasn't sure which one until Cesare crawled up to her cuddled her to his chest. "I hope you do not ever urinate on me." She whispered. Cesare chuckled and then kissed her gently on her bruised lips. "We only do that once we discard a woman." Sancia, a bit leery, wrapped her arms around Cesare and asked sweetly "Am I to be discarded?" Cesare flipped her on her back and straddled her "Not yet, for now you are my favorite plaything." Sancia squealed in delight as he buried himself inside her. Being young and reckless she had no idea how much Cesare's infatuation with her would cost her in the future.

_The End…_


End file.
